Mailtime
Mailtime is a song featured in nearly every episode of Blue's Clues except Blue Takes You to School. It is sung at the beginning of every mailtime segment. Lyrics Chorus: Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!!! Steve/Joe/Josh: Here's the mail, it never fails t makes me want to wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, MAIL!!!!!!!!!! UK Lyrics Children: Postime, postime, postime, postime, POST TIME!!!!! Kevin: Post is here, the post is here, Letters come from far and near, All year round they make me want to cheer! What Dose Blue wants to Do on a Rainy Day US Verison Mailbox: I'm the mail. Steve: You never fail. Mailbox: I make you wanna... Steve: Wag my tail. Both: When it comes we wanna wail, MAIL! UK Verison Postbox: I'll bring the post. Kevin: From far and near. Postbox: Letter's there. Kevin: Letter's here. Both: All year round they make us want to cheer! Blue's Pajama Party Chorus (sleepy voice): Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, mail time. Steve (sleepy voice): Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me wanna wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail... (tired voice): Mail. Superfriends Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me want to wag my tail. When it comes I wanna wail, (trumpet sound) (superhero voice): The mail's here! Puppets US Steve: Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me want to wag my tail. When it comes, I want to wail, Sock Puppet: Mail! Always wanted to do that. UK Kevin: Post is here, the post is here, Letters come from far and near, All year round they make me want to.. Sock Puppet: Cheer! Always wanted to do that. Magenta's Message Robot Chorus: E-mail... Joe: Here's e-mail. It never fails It makes me want to wag my tail. When it comes, I wanna wail, E-mail! Playdate Mailbox: Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me want to wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, MAIL!!!!!!!!!! Soccer Practice Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me want to wag my tail, When it comes, I wanna wail, Goal! I mean um... um... Mail! Blue's ABC Steve: Here's the... Viewers: Mail. Steve: It never... Viewers: Fails. Steve: It makes me want to wag my... Viewers: Tail. Steve: When it comes, I want to... Viewers: Wail. Viewers and Blue: MAIL! Steve Gets the Sniffles (sick voice) Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me want to wag my tail. When it comes I want to wail, (Steve starts to sneeze again, but stops and puts his tissue up his nose) (Calm voice) Mail. Mailbox's Birtday Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me wanna wag my tail. When it comes, I wanna wail.... All: Happy Birthday, Mail! Alvin and the Chipmunks Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me wanna wag my tail. When it comes, I wanna wail.... Dave: ALLLLVIIIIINNNN!!!!!!! Simon: That dosen't rhyme! Theodore: Yeah. Noah's Verison Noah: Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me wanna wag my tail. When it comes, I wanna wail Alvin: INCOMING! Noah and Alvin: DUCK! Simon: It's not a duck It's a...(Insert bird name)/This time it really is a Duck V2 Noah: Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me wanna wag my tail. When it comes, I wanna wail... Hu? (Saw a bird came in) Whoa now She/he's a loud Flapper. V3 Noah: Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me wanna wag my tail. When it comes, I wanna wail... (Got out the way) Whoa! Crow! it's a Crow with the Letter! V4 (With Dory and Merlin) Noah: Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me wanna wag my tail. When it comes, I wanna wail Dory: DUCK! Merlin: That's not a duck it's a PILLAGAIN! Merlin and Dory: (Screams) Spongebob Verison Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me wanna wag my tail. When it comes, I wanna wail HI MAILMAN!!! Mailman: (Screams and Runs) Spongebob: OK See you tomarrow. Trivia * In "Magenta Comes Over", the beginning chorus was heard again when Mailbox returned to deliver a package to Steve, which had the 3rd clue (a camera). * In "Blue's Birthday", Steve blew his party horn at the end of the song when Mailbox came in. * In "Animal Behavior!", Steve clucks the Mailtime song like a chicken. * In 'Meet Polka Dots!", Joe quacks the Mailtime song like Boris. * In "Animals in Our House?", various animal sounds are heard before and after each verse ** Before the song: kookaburra laughter ** "Here's the mail. It never fails.": lion roar ** "It makes me want to wag my tail.": monkey chatter ** "When it comes I wanna wail,": elephant trumpet ** "Mail!": various bird calls including the kookaburra again * In some cases, there is a delay between the song and Mailbox's arrival. * In "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!", Steve had to wait a second, then a minute, before Mailbox came in. * In "Blue's New Place", Mailbox was busy listening to music (specifically "Pin the Flag on Mailbox") and dancing near the tree outside that he forgot to deliver the mail. Steve and the viewers called to him to remind him. * In "The Baby's Here!", the phone (from Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper) rang before Steve sang "Mail!" at the end. Mailbox had to remind Steve to sing "Mail!" after the call. * In "Morning Music", Mailbox was asleep, so Joe woke him up the same way Steve got Mailbox to deliver the mail in "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!". * Mailtime usually happens after finding the 2nd clue, and sometimes before the 2nd clue is found. * in Steve Gets the Sniffles, Steve doesn't yell out the word "mail", he almost did but he was almost going to sneeze again so he just says it calmly. * This song is in the key of G major. *In Noah's Verison, The "Zoboomafoo Incoming DUCK!" Yell Replaces the "Mail" Yell. *Pin the Flag on Mailbox has the Same Tune to Mailtime Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Blue's Clues songs